Can We Survive
by Emeri Arumesuterongu
Summary: Akari appears to be your average punky, goth, bad attitude teenager, but she holds a secret that could prove dangerous. Join her in her world of high school, oddball friends, boys, demons, mikos and sometimes utter chaos.
1. New School, New Problems

**Can We Survive?**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, I only wish I did.

Summary: Akari appears to be your average punky, goth, bad attitude teenager, but she holds a secret that could prove dangerous. Join her in her world of high school, oddball friends, boys, demons, mikos and sometimes utter chaos.

Pairing(s): Akari/Sesshomaru, Kagome/Inuyasha, eventually there will be other

pairings, but for now just these two.

Rating: **M for mature audiences** (language, violence, sex, and sexual situations)

**Chapter 1: New School, New Problems**

"Akari, hurry up or we're going to be late!" her younger sister Mayumi yelled through her bedroom door.

Glancing at her clock, Akari groaned; 7:15 a.m.

'_Today is really going to suck…ugh, damn, I need a smoke…'_

Rolling over and hopping up out of bed; Akari headed into her bathroom to take a shower. After drying off she began dressing.

A cropped red tank, black and red checked pleated mini, black widow tummy piercing, tight, long sleeved, black mesh overshirt, red fishnets, four inch wedge buckle boots, and a black leather jacket completed her outfit. (At 5'9" foot in her bare feet, adding four extra inches in the form of boots, put her at a scary 6'1") Black eyeliner, shadow, mascara, and nails, and blood red lipstick finished her look. Her naturally wavy jet black hair was shoulder length.

Grabbing her faerie tote bag, Akari headed downstairs. Popping into the kitchen, she found Mayumi eating a poptart. Glancing up, Mayumi swallowed before responding,

"Go ahead and have your morning smoke so you won't be so cranky. I'll be out as soon as I finish my poptart."

Walking out the kitchen door and heading over to the garage, Akari lit up a Marlboro.

Inhale, exhale, sigh….

"Ah…that's better," Akari said taking the last drag from her cigarette.

Squashing the cigarette out under the heel of her boot, Akari headed into the garage. Grabbing two helmets and her motorcycle (a spider) she yelled toward the kitchen,

"Mayumi let's go or we really will be late!"

Seconds later Mayumi dashed out the door. Grabbing the helmet Akari was holding out to her she hopped onto the bike and wrapped her arms around Akari's waist. Gunning the engine, Akari took off.

At 7:57 a.m., Akari and Mayumi arrived at the high school. Mayumi, who'd gotten her schedule on Saturday when she'd toured the school (Akari had skipped out to go street racing), took off as soon as they'd stopped. Akari, however, took her time. Taking off her helmet and fixing her hair, she decided to have another smoke before beginning her first day at her new high school. When the tardy bell rang, Akari squashed her cigarette and headed for the school's office.

**~Miyazaki-sensei's English Class~**

"Ohayou class, today we'll be getting a new student."

"Who? Is it a girl? Is it a guy? Are they hot?" the classroom erupted in questions.

Before he could answer they're questions, the door slammed open and in walked the new student. Every single head in the room turned toward the door as **she** walked in. Jaws dropped, she wasn't hot she was sexy.

"Yo, s'up? Gomen about being late, I had to stop by the office and pick up my schedule. So where do I sit?"

Recovering from his initial shock upon seeing his newest pupil, Miyazaki spoke,

"Ah…konnichiwa, so glad you made it. Class this is Akari Togashi, our new student. She's just transferred here from Kyoto. Umm…let's see, you can sit it the back near Inuyasha. Inuyasha raise your hand."

Akari glanced around until she spotted the raised hand. She skipped over to where 'Inuyasha' was sitting and plopped into the empty seat.

Whispers of 'lucky duck', and 'damn why couldn't she sit by me' floated around from the boys while 'how dare she sit by him' and 'lucky bitch' floated around from the girls.

"Since this is your last week of school before spring break, I'm going to let you guys have free time so long as you can manage to behave," Miyazaki-sensei said before beginning to read the newspaper.

Akari turned toward Inuyasha,

"So got anything worth talking about?"

Inuyasha took a good look at the new girl and decided she wasn't so bad.

"Not really, school pretty much sucks."

"Oh my kami, you think so too? I was so hoping I wasn't the only one. That was my excuse for skipping so much at my old school."

"You've actually skipped school?"

"Yup, I skipped the equivalent of about two weeks before first quarter grades came out."

"That much?!"

"Hai"

And so Akari and Inuyasha continued chatting until class was over. The next three classes were okay; she met Kagome, Inuyasha's girlfriend, second period, Kikyo, Kagome's twin sister in third, and Sango and Miroku during fourth. By the time the lunch bell rang, Akari had a new group of friends. Entering the lunch room, they grabbed their lunch before plopping down at a table.

"So I was going to ask, why'd you choose to transfer in at almost the end of the school year?" Kagome asked.

"Well, do you want to know my reasons or my mom's reasons?"

"How about both?" Miroku popped in.

"My reason is that I got kicked out for stripping and streaking during P.E. The school officials were pissed to say the least. It was probably a good thing they didn't search my gym bag, otherwise they'd have found my bottle of Smirnoff.

My mom's reason is actually our family's reason. Our dad decided that that he'd rather be screwing his secretary than helping to raise a family. Mom filed for divorce and won custody of me, my younger sister, and my younger brother. He got the house, and we got most of his money. We moved to Tokyo to be closer to my grandfather, who runs a shrine."

"Whoa, talk about drama. You actually stripped and streaked, at school?" Kikyo said eyes wide.

"Yup, I was actually drunk, but had sobered up and redressed by the time the police arrived."

"You got drunk during school, stripped, streaked and got the police called on you all in one class period?!" Inuyasha said choking on his coke.

"Hai"

"So have you always been such a bad ass?" Kagome questioned.

"Pretty much, it's so much more fun to be bad than to be good."

"So was stripping and streaking your worst offense?" Sango asked.

"Hai, but they should've been used to it. I mean after all the random crap I pulled; you'd think they'd have seen this coming."

"What do you mean by 'random crap'?" Miroku asked.

"Well not six weeks prior I came to school in a bikini with board shorts and flip-flops. I then proceeded to the school's indoor pool and lounged on a pool float until the swim coach and assistant principal dragged me out."

"That's so awesome, your school had an indoor pool?!" Inuyasha said all excited.

Everyone including Akari rolled their eyes at his child-like attitude. Sango, who was sitting across from Akari, suddenly froze.

"Umm…Inuyasha, you did warn her about Kouga didn't you?"

"Who's Kouga?" Akari asked curiosity piqued.

Wahoo!!! First chapter is complete! I hope you guys, whoever you are, have enjoyed chapter one of my newest Inuyasha story.

**Terms to Know:**

Sensei teacher

Ohayou good morning

Konnichiwa hello

Kami God or Gods (god or gods)

Hai yes


	2. Dealing With An Idiot Guess What?

**Chapter 2: Dealing With An Idiot + Guess What?**

**~Previously~**

"_Umm…Inuyasha, you did warn her about Kouga didn't you?"_

"_Who's Kouga?" Akari asked curiosity piqued._

**~End~**

Before anyone could clue Akari in as to who was Kouga, he arrived followed by Ginta and Haku; his lackeys.

"Oi dog-boy, what are you doing sitting by my woman?"

"I'm not your 'woman' Kouga, so leave us alone," Kagome said in an annoyed tone.

Kouga saw Inuyasha smirking at him and was about to punch him when he spotted Akari and froze in place. She was sexy; in that scary dangerous kind of way. Immediately he shifted gears.

"Never mind, you can have Kagome dog-boy; I want **her**," Kouga said pointing at Akari.

"Leave Akari alone Kouga, she's new here and isn't used to dealing with your crap," Sango interjected.

"Urousai Sango, I ain't talking to you. So Akari is it? How about it, wanna be my girl?"

Akari looked over at the others and asked,

"Is he serious?"

They all sighed deeply before nodding their heads. Akari burst out laughing. Kouga and his buddies stared at her incredulously. Inuyasha and the gang saw their shocked expressions and burst into laughter as well. Kouga got annoyed.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"You," Akari said looking over at him.

"Me? What the hell is it about me that you find so funny?"

"The way you say stuff; first you come over here and insult my first guy friend from this school, moments later you annoy Kagome, my first female friend, then you are rude to yet another one of my friends. After doing all of this, you turn to me and expect me to fall head-over-heels for you and be your girl? Are you mentally handicapped? There's no way in hell I'm gonna 'be your girl' as you put it. I've made dating bakas number one no-no on my list. So shoo wolf-shit; be a good little bitch and leave me alone."

Everyone in the lunchroom, who had at first ignored them because Kouga pulled the 'my woman' stunt nearly every day, was now silent. Kouga had decided to give up on Kagome, for the new girl? That in itself was pretty shocking. Even more shocking was the fact that the new girl, Akari, laughed at him, accused him of being mentally handicapped, turned him down flat, and basically called him a girl all in the space of five minutes.

Kouga himself was now in an extreme state of shock, had she just called him mentally handicapped and demanded that he 'be a good little bitch' and run along? To hell with that no woman of his was allowed to treat him this way. He was fuming mad, but decided to wait until after school to deal with her.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone for now, but after school dearest you're gonna pay for your words. No girl of mine is allowed to talk to me like that without punishment."

It was Akari's turn to look incredulous, did he never give up? Her look of incredulousness turned into a 'you've finally managed to piss me off' look. Standing up, she towered over him. At 5'8" Kouga had to look up at her 6'1" form. (Remember the boot explanation from the beginning of chapter 1?)

"**I am not your woman you baka teme! I will never be 'your woman'. Now fuck the hell off before I send you home to your mommy in a garbage bag minus your balls! Take you mangy flea-ridden lackeys with you. NOW!"**

Kouga and his buddies took off like a bat-outta-hell, fleeing the lunchroom in absolute terror. Simultaneously everyone in the lunchroom began cheering.

"Umm…why is everyone cheering?" Akari asked temper subsiding.

"Nobody's ever managed to get him to do anything, but you did. I never thought I'd see the day he ran away with his tail tucked between his legs," Inuyasha said, now in awe of Akari.

Shrugging her shoulders, Akari sat back down.

"I need a smoke, like so bad…"

"A smoke?" Miroku asked.

"Hai, smoking calms my nerves and helps me relax. All this nonsense with Kouga has given me a headache. I mean are all okami youkai possessive like that or is it just Kouga?"

Not getting a response, Akari pulled her head up off the table. They all had shocked expressions on their faces.

"What's wrong guys, is it something I said?"

"Umm…Akari, how'd you know he was an okami youkai?" Kagome questioned.

"Well his tail was a dead giveaway; but I must say his claws and fangs also made it pretty obvious, why?"

Kagome and Kikyo shared a look before Kikyo responded.

"Akari, Kouga was wearing a concealment charm. You shouldn't have been able to see his fangs, claws, or tail either for that matter."

"Whoops! I umm… I guess I have some explaining to do don't I?"

They all nodded. Sighing Akari quickly made up a story that wasn't entirely true, but it also wasn't really untrue.

"Remember when I told you guys my grand-dad ran a shrine? Any of you heard of the Shikon No Tama Shrine?"

Everyone eyes widened as they nodded.

"Well that's my grand-dad's shrine. He's been the resident of it for over forty years; ever since his father died.

My mom has minor miko abilities like purification of tainted objects and healing. My sister and I also have these abilities. My abilities are more powerful than either my mom's or sister's though. I can purify tainted objects and heal people, but on a larger scale. I can also shoot purification arrows, purify evil youkai with a touch, and see through concealment charms.

My grand-dad and mom both wanted my to attend a monastery to continue training to be a certified priestess, but I don't really feel called to be a priestess. They were disappointed, but they also understood. I didn't want to be forced to do anything, I wanted to be free."

They all just stared at her. Kikyo responded first,

"Well…you having the ability to purify demons could be problematic."

"How so?"

"Well as you stated most mikos are not very powerful, but those who are, are often seen as threats. My sister and I are like your mom and sister, we have minor abilities. You however, are on a separate level altogether. Having the ability to purify demons will make you a target. You are a direct threat to their well being. Have you ever been threatened before?"

Iie, but I've also never attended a school with demons or had them as friends before."

"By friends, are you referring to Inuyasha?" Kagome asked interjecting.

"Hai, he's the first inu youkai I've seen and his puppy ears are so cute! The way the look, they're just begging to be rubbed."

Kagome laughed then, and everyone else breathed easy. If she thought along the same lines as Kagome, who also thought Inuyasha's dog ears were cute, then she probably wasn't going to harm him. The five of them had known each other since they'd been diapers, so Akari was the newbie in the group and she'd just passed initiation. By proving she had the power to harm him, but not the disposition, she'd become an ally of sorts. Still shaking his head and muttering under his breath, Inuyasha spoke,

"Well since you already know about me, Kikyo, and Kagome, make a guess as to Miroku and Sango's heritage."

"Hmm…well I'd have to say that even though he's a chronic pervert I believe Miroku's from a family of monks, mostly likely Buddhist seeing as he has some mannerisms of their kind, you know the peacemaker trait."

Everyone nodded, Akari was good. Miroku was a chronic pervert, but he was also the group's peacemaker.

"Well what about Sango?" Miroku inquired

"I'd say with Sango's personality, looks, mannerisms, and 'quirks', she's of youkai slayer heritage. She's naturally aggressive, possessive, and protective. She's extremely athletic, mostly because she has to be in good shape to be able to hold her own in a fight against a youkai; right?

As far as her quirks, well she has this tendency to analyze you before questioning you. After she's finished her evaluation of your person, she treats you as she perceives you, friend or foe; below her, equal to her, or above her."

Inuyasha was stunned, she'd managed to figure all that out in the short time she'd known them.

"What the hell, you've known us for less than half a day and you already know that much about us?" Inuyasha said in exasperation.

"Hai, I also knew Kikyo and Kagome were mikos before they told me. I sensed their aura. They have a purer aura than most people because of their abilities. Once I've felt an aura, I never forget it, friendly or malicious. So now that I know you guys, I'll be able to sense your approach whether or not I can see you."

Akari also knew so much more about them, but because of her secret she was unable to tell them. Poor Kagome, she felt so bad for her. She only hoped she wouldn't be completely broken when she found out what was going on. She could kill Inuyasha for his part in the betrayal, but that would only make things worse. The only thing she could do was wait for on of them to have a slip-up, or for Kagome to catch them in the act.

Just then the lunch bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and the beginning of homeroom; which they all had together.

Wahoo!!! Chapter 2 is finished. I bet you're wondering about the twist, bwahahaha…you'll just have to wait until chapter 9 to find out what's afoot. I know I'm mean, but at least I'm keeping you interested and waiting for more.

**Terms to Know:**

Oi hey

Urousai shut up

Baka idiot

Teme asshole; bastard

Hai yes

Okami wolf

Youkai demon

Miko priestess

Iie no

Inu dog

_*__**baka teme**__ was used in place of __**idiotic bastard**__*_


End file.
